Sugar In Unexpected Places
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Sora finally comes home, and it's just another day... [Sora's POV, SXK]


**Disclaim**: I don't own KH/ KH: CoM /KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: I don't even normally do oneshots….oh well…

**.:Sugar In Unexpected Places:.**

It had been so long, I nearly had forgotten what it looked like. Being back home finally felt different…but at least it was all back. Riku's perch on the smaller island, the city on the mainland, the Secret Place, the old shack…and the other stuff I really can't think of right now.

I didn't realize how long it had been until just recently. I kept Kairi waiting for longer than I expected…I felt bad for it, I admit, but at least she got the…_incredibly_ unnecessary courage to come look for Riku and I...I would've gotten here just fine! She really didn't HAVE to leave…I still have to get that story out of her somehow…

She's on my back now…no, literally. I'm carrying her toward the back of the island we used to play on before the heartless showed up. Riku is beside me, walking calmly like always…trying not to let on that he was getting a cold. Being separated from him hadn't at all dulled the innate sense to tell when he was going to deliberately sneeze on me or not. THAT would NEVER go away.

Riku had to be the one to open the door so I could carry Kairi through. She giggled lightly as I put her down with Riku closing the door behind us and just looked around at the ocean. The backside of the island faced away from the sun basically at this time of day, making it shady and cooler around here. I smiled, realizing exactly how much I had talked and missed this place…

"Sora?"

Kairi slightly nudged me, looking over at me with slight confusion. I merely smiled at her widely and looked up at Riku…DAMN had he gotten tall. He used to be only about a few inches taller than me, but now he towers over me and Kairi. I want to laugh at that, but that would sound kind of dumb just laughing out of nowhere.

Instead I run toward where there ONCE was a gaped bridge…but the gaps had vanished. Hmm…guess Tidus and Wakka had finally gotten bored and fixed the damn things so regular people can walk right through. I look back at Riku and Kairi, watching only for an instant as they begin to follow me. I look like the only one thrilled to be home…Well…Kairi had been here for almost a year just WAITING and Riku…I really don't know why he's just still kind of gloomy…

He'll lighten up…he just needs to ride the…glider thingy at the top of the tower. That would make him feel better.

Before I even know it, I'm at the top of the tower, getting ready to grab and glide to the other small post at the opposite end. It's funny really, I could only imagine how much I would be laughing at myself fall clumsily from the tower, gripping the damn thing for dear life and nearly fall half way through.

"C'mon, Riku! You try!" I shout to him, but it only looks like he laughs and shakes his head no.

"Sora let's do something else!" Kairi offers, already beginning to climb down the ladder. I jump off disappointedly, and meet them both at the place where the raft used to be.

"What happened to the raft, Kairi?" I ask her, sitting in the sand and gazing out over the clear blue ocean. "Umm…maybe Tidus and Wakka took it apart to rebuild the bridge…other than that, I'm not really sure…" She said, sitting next to me. I can hear Riku's footsteps walk behind me and he sits to my left.

I pull my knees up toward me a little more to rest my arms on them. All this energy, and I really have no idea what to spend it on. Kind of hungry too…ehh, I'll just have to wait until later…go home and see mom again…

"We worked hard on that thing, why would they just take it apart?" Riku says, a little out of timing, but at least he said it. "I don't think they knew you would come back looking for it."

After that, Riku is silent. I on the other hand an STILL restless, occasionally shuffling my feet in the sand…twiddling…I CAN'T STAND IT!

"Can we do something or…something?" I finally ask, standing and dusting myself off, hearing Riku rustle out of discomfort and lightly pushing me away. Must've been shaking sand in his face…oh well.

"Ok….weeeeeeeeeeell…" Kairi said, dragging out the word as she stood as well. "There's always…" She giggled lightly before gently patting my arm with her hand, backing away slightly, and shouting, "TAG!"

I sighed, not letting Riku know I was already planning to get him. I turned to find him already on the run, stopping to turn around and smile at me. I playfully glared at him; he was good, but I had gotten BETTER!

I quickly began to run after him, but…with the addition of he being WAY taller than me…I guess he had gotten a lot faster too. Either that, or her was just trying to show off in front of Kairi. But I catch up to him quickly, watching his eyes widen slightly when I tackle him to the sand. I can already hear his sigh in defeat. "Ok, fine. Get off." He said, turning over, and I laugh as I topple over into the shady area of the island.

"Hmm…where'd Kairi go?" Riku asked as he stood. I, on the other hand, am somehow out of breath already, and barley sit up to see where Kairi had been standing empty. I stand quickly, thinking something bad had happened to her.

But, _that's_ not right…

Nothing bad would happen…I'm just paranoid. I suddenly see Riku turn back to me, already wanting to pounce. "Ah ah, no tag backs. We should go find Kairi." I say, standing up and dusting myself off again.

Me and Riku split up; I have to go look around the front end of the island while Riku searched around the back…where she could've gone so quickly I didn't know.

I keep an eye out though. Even if I find Kairi I doubt I'll remember to tell Riku… Something…strange happened to me when I finally saw her up on the ledge after about a year of just…_sleeping_. I could've done a lot more than just _sleep _for an entire year…

But I don't even remember HOW Donald, Goofy, or I had just randomly get locked away and just started sleeping for a year…I was tired. Sure as hell everyone gets tired when they've been fighting as long as I have…but…for a year?

"The sunset's beautiful, huh…?"

I suddenly snap out of my thoughts to watch Kairi walk up from behind me, and stand at the shoreline with me. "Now I know why Riku would spend endless hours just staring at it…" She finished.

I stood beside her…it was just the two of us. It had been a while since it was only the two of us…Riku was always lurking around somewhere.

Y'know…now that I notice it…the sunset makes her kind of…glow. She glows anyway, but it's a Destiny Island sunset…it's special. I finally turn back and look at the sunset, the blending of orange and red captivating me slightly before I feel arms rap around my waist.

Either I was dreaming, or Kairi was hugging me again.

She had been doing that ever since Riku and I had gotten back. Either she was clingier than I remember or she was still in shock that we finally came back…

But I wasn't complaining.

Being close to Kairi in some kind of way made me feel…I dunno…complete. Even Donald and Goofy had realized after a while that I had somewhat of a crush on her…I didn't think it was a crush though...it COULDN'T have been just a crush…

And then…yanno that feeling when everything just kind of tightens? Like, your stomach does that flip floppy thing, the muscles start just…tightening, your fingers start to tremble JUST a little…? Yeah. It just came out of nowhere…

After what seemed like an eternity, I rap my arms around her small form. She was almost as tall as me now, give or take two maybe three inches. I'm glad I was the one in the middle height-wise.

We're both just looking over the water now…I dunno, but I think she went to sleep…she wasn't talking…and it seemed all of her weight had transferred onto me…not that I mind. Now that we finally have the chance, we should do this more often; makes you feel all squishy and soft inside.

I have to shift slightly, only moving a little, and finally resting my head cautiously on hers. I don't know if she'll care…I don't know if its what she wants…then again I really don't know anything right now…just how pretty the sun is…

"I missed you Sora…" She says, barely above a whisper. "I missed you too Kai…" "You haven't called me that in a really long time…" She says, looking up at me. "I know…I'm sorry though…I didn't mean to-"

And then…time stopped…

Kairi leaned up slightly, pressing her lips against mine…Her eyes were closed, but mine stayed wide open…it was just so….sudden, I think I forgot how to close my eyes… But once I eventually blinked they fell closed, and I felt myself relax into her. Then I realized…I had no idea how to do this…I never spent much time really thinking about kissing so I never thought it was important to learn…

I can be a dolt sometimes.

I think she knew I didn't know what else to do…and I have no idea where she had learned it but…well I guess I learned something else that day…

She lightly licked my bottom lip, sending this feeling –I don't know how to describe it- rush through me and I couldn't help but open up my mouth just a little. I could feel her tongue invading my mouth but…it didn't feel like invading…I think she was only curious…Her hands moved from my waist to somewhere into my hair; I don't know where, but whatever it was she was doing felt really good…

Then I realized I couldn't breathe…I didn't know if it was supposed to happen or not…Surprisingly enough, Kairi was the first to pull away. I didn't know what her expression was until I finally opened my eyes sometime later, looking down at her flushed face. All of a sudden I didn't feel nervous anymore…I really don't know what I feel now….

"I-I…" She tired to begin. Sometimes it's adorable how she stutters…I really missed it; I missed everything about her. I barely noticed it now, but I'm not looking at her eyes…those puffy, pink, full lips are the only thing I can keep focused on. They parted lightly, showing her tongue slightly…

And then I don't know what hit me…our mouths clashed again, this time I think it was my fault. But this time I think I knew what to do…it would just take me a second…

My hands gained minds of their own, roaming around her small frame, with no regards of where I REALLY didn't want them to end up. After I felt the time was right, I tried my part at it, slightly licking her bottom lip, tasting the soft sugary…what's it called…gloss I guess, melt away into my mouth. Her hands, still planted somewhere along my scalp, had began to feel really good again…

I could feel my knees weakening…I knew I really didn't want to fall backwards or something and have her land on top of me…that would be embarrassing, probably more for me than her…I think I'm starting to get just a little sensitive…

Ok she hit the sweet spot…

I actually almost do collapse when she runs her fingers over that ONE spot on the back my neck RIGHT above where the collarbone ends…it's been sensitive there for as long as I can remember…but how could she have known that…?

I need to breathe again…but I just can't let go…

She was as out of breath as I was. As soon as I let go, I could've sworn, if I weren't there holding her up, she would've fainted or fallen over. Her hands are still tangled in my hair, my hands still latched onto her waist…I swallow hard just before our eyes meet again…and then I think I don't know what to do from here… I feel weak again…a mere glance from her makes me just crumble…now she's full-fledged staring at me, and I feel like…well I'm not really sure…

She giggles again lightly, leaning in and kissing my cheek, and running fingers over it afterwards, still looking up at me with those beautiful violet eyes she has…I don't even remember a moment where I wasn't entranced by them.

I blink, smiling down at her and hearing her giggle again. I lick my lips lightly, noticing the damn sugary lip gloss still coating them. Damn. This stuff just won't come off! I don't know how girl stand to have it on _all day_!

I started licking my lips profusely without even noticing it. "Kairi, what kind of lip gloss is that?" "Fruity…why? Oh sorry…I didn't think it came off that easily…" She giggled again, wiping it off lightly at first with her index finger, soon after realizing it wasn't working.

For her anyway.

I wasn't going to complain. I liked how Kairi touched me. N-not in the sexual way or anything, but like I said before, I just feel complete. Soon after noticing how the gloss wasn't coming off, she huffed innocently. Without even knowing I was going to do it, I laughed myself, rubbing my lips together to even the gloss. "Do I look pretty?" I ask her.

Her huffed face brightened, and she laughed again, "You're so pretty, Sora."

I think I learned something else besides how to kiss today…

Like…there is sugar in some really unexpected places…

**-End-**


End file.
